


Border of Insanity

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, D/s, Dom!Scott, Exhibitionist!Jackson, Forced Public Nudity, Horny!Jackson, Jerk Off!Jackson, M/M, Other, PTSD, PTSD!Jackson, Power Play, Praise Kink, Public Nudity, Rape, Rape past tense, Trauma, Voyeur!Jackson, Voyeur!Scott, alpha!Scott, broken!Jackson, sub!Jackson, werewolf!jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Jackson hasn’t had a lot of time on his hand lately, and he has needs, he’s a man.  It doesn’t help that Scott keeps showing up whenever he tries to get off.
Relationships: Jackson Whitmore/Jackson Whitmore, Scott McCall/Jackson Whitmore, Scott McCall/Scott McCall
Kudos: 21





	Border of Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for 11 for being a major help.

FUCK!

Wasn’t being a werewolf supposed to make his life fucking easier?!

Jackson slammed his head against his locker and sighed heavily. He’d had so much going on before when he was the Kanima, and the shit with being kidnapped and the problems with his family, Jackson’s dad made him get a job.

So between the job, talking with the cops, learning to be a werewolf, pack duties, school, the team and therapy to deal with his ptsd from being used as both a sex toy and a murder weapon to Matt, he hadn’t had a spare minute to himself when he wasn’t unconscious from sheer exhaustion. He was a heavy masturbator before this, even on top of his sex life with Lydia. But since he’d been turned into a full werewolf that had been turned up to nearly fifteen or sixteen times a day.

Then take into account that he wasn’t getting any spare time, he was more of a walking erection than he’d been in his whole life. The start of puberty hadn’t been this bad. The second he let his mind wander, he’d find himself achingly hard and his cock dripping precum. More than once he’d been caught rubbing himself in class. A few times the teacher had held him back and talked to him about a right time and a wrong time to play with himself.

Sometimes they’d called him out for it in the middle of class.

Harris had suggested that maybe he should take a restroom break and _deal_ with the problem. He’d been red faced as he said no thank you, even as he knew it’d likely have been his only shot at getting off in days.

Sleep wasn’t helping. Sex dreams every night that left him achingly hard in the morning but not letting him cum in his sleep. Not a single wet dream in weeks. And to cap it off, he barely had time to shower and dress in the morning before he had to get to his morning shift and then morning practice, then school right after that. Then came his after school practice, his night shift, then pack meetings, and training. And crawling into bed when he needed to pass out so he could get up in the morning.

He wasn’t sure if every werewolf went through this or if it was just him? And he wasn’t about to ask Scott. How did you go to your alpha that you tried to ruin the life of that you’re having trouble controlling your dick? He shook his head and glanced down at the swell of him. He was trying to wait till everyone cleared out of the shower. He’d managed to trade shifts and take the closing shift tonight so he had time to rub one out in the shower at school… if everyone would get out of the showers and leave so he could get off.

He listened till almost all the showers were off and started to move towards the showers when Scott tapped his shoulder.

“Yeah?” Jackson bit his lip.

“Isaac told me that you moved your shifts around?”

“Yeah… I needed a little time to myself this afternoon.” Jackson fought back the blush that crept on his cheeks.

“Oh? Doing anything fun?” Scott chuckled. Jackson was still new to this. He didn’t know that he reeked of frustration and arousal. He knew full well that Jackson wasn’t getting off lately. He’d asked around and all the wolves had kept tabs on Jackson. His arousal was only growing by the day, not going down in the slightest. Scott wasn’t sure what the problem was, but he was pretty sure Jackson just didn’t have the time or the energy to take care of things on his own.

“Just going to relax…” Jackson blushed as he anxiously listened to the showers.

“You seem in a bit of a rush… you got time to chat?” Jackson sighed at this.

“Can it wait?” He bit his lip and Scott studied his body language.

“Yeah, I suppose it can.” He waved off and let Jackson flee to the shower. Scott sat there listening and as soon as everyone was out of the shower, he heard the sounds of wet flesh on flesh and knew that Jackson was trying to get some _alone time_ in the shower. He chuckled and pulled his shirt over his head and stripped off before striding into the showers and speaking again. “You know a nice long shower sounds nice.” Scott stepped into the spray across from Jackson and Jackson nodded, the hot scent of his arousal still thick in the air, but so was the sour disappointment.

He’d worked so hard to get this time… but maybe if he hurried and got out of the shower he could make it to the stalls before Scott got done with his shower. It’d be messier and the chances of getting caught greater, but he was throbbing hard and needed to cum so bad.

“I love how much privacy you can get in here when everyone’s gone.” Scott smiled, soaping up his naked tan flesh as he watched Jackson’s shoulders shudder before he moaned himself and took himself in hand. Jackson’s head spun around and he watched as Scott jacked off right there. “Fuck… that’s good… you wanna…?” Scott didn’t get the words out before Jackson fled out of the shower and ran to the toilets to get privacy. Scott smirked, shutting off both their showers and wrapping himself in a towel before padding softly to the stall where he could hear Jackson pounding his pud.

“Something I said?” Scott asked and Jackson hissed to himself as he smacked his head against the wall.

“what do you want?” Jackson finally said in a tone that said he was losing his battle with this.

“What makes you think I want anything?” Scott knew he was smiling when he stood there in nothing but a towel listening to Jackson try to figure out what he was doing, he hadn’t even bothered to grab a towel or his clothes, so he’d fled into here naked to jerk off and Scott could smell the arousal and the fear on him. As well as the embarrassment.

“you… can you go away?” Jackson actually cried now and Scott leaned against his toilet stall.

“Jackson, I know you’re horny.”

“you know?”

“The whole pack knows.”

“fuck.” Jackson sobbed then.

“And we’ve not teased you about it or gone out of our way to be a problem. But you need to learn that you can talk to us about anything.”

“I can’t.” Jackson’s voice was so little suddenly. So broken and vulnerable that Scott could almost taste his pain.

“Jackson, I tackled you naked while you had a tail, and carried you bodily to Stiles’ car so we could drive to your house and get some clothes for you before we dressed you and tried to save you from yourself.”

“you…”

“I left Stiles in the car. I saw what was in your dresser.” The embarrassment spiked hot then.

“that’s…”

“Fine.” Scott leaned against the stall.

“fine?” Jackson whimpered.

“Dude, I know how great butt stuff feels. I’m not going to shame another guy for enjoying it. And if you enjoy it being a woman on the other end or a guy, that’s not a problem. The only problem here is that you’re shouldering all the burden yourself and you’re not coming to your alpha to help you out.”

“H-help me out?” Jackson blushed.

“Well you don’t exactly have your dildo here…” Jackson made a noise that made Scott smile.

“I… I’ve never… you know…” Jackson was a sea of emotions.

“Do you want to?”

“someday, maybe.” He offered as an after thought.

“Do you find me hot?” Scott listened as Jackson cleared his throat.

“no…”

“Liar.”

“you could hear that?” Jackson sighed.

“Yep. Pretty good at this walking lie detector.” Scott smiled. “Does it help that I’m only in a towel out here.” Jackson groaned. “I thought so.” Scott turned and leaned his back. “So what’s the problem?”

“you got a month?”

“I mean about my offer to jerk off in the shower, you bolted out of there.”

“I’ve never…”

“Jackson.” Scott reprimanded him, and smelled the spike in arousal coming off of Jackson. So he liked being a submissive puppy, good to know.

“in front of anyone.” Jackson’s face was crimson.

“Really? I’d have figured with that crack about you being everyone’s type…” Jackson’s scent soured.

“as much as I talk, and like showing off in some things… it’s a distraction. To hide how deeply insecure and broken I really am.” Jackson sighed heavily. “I figure from the way people look at me they like me and they find me hot… but I’ve never even kissed a boy or held their hand… and I can be seen naked, but hard… that’s something else entirely… and then there’s the lingering effects off of what Matt did.”

“I know some of it.” Jackson’s heart sped up.

“Morrell hasn’t told me anything. I only know the parts I was there for or that we put together.”

“he raped me.” Jackson cried then. “he… he would make me crawl into his room and do things…”

“You’re safe now.” Scott spoke softly.

“he used me… for weeks… and I didn’t remember any of it till I started pushing to remember anything from when he controlled me… and the next thing I know I’m reliving losing my virginity to a psychotic stalker who used magic to mine control me… and I… I feel broken and cheated… like used trash no one’s ever going to want to be with.”

“Jackson…” Scott undid his towel and passed it to Jackson.

“Scott… that… I…”

“I walk around naked all the time. I’m okay with it. You need to cover up. You’re clearly not okay with being seen naked yet.”  
“Funny thing is, when I hit puberty you could barely keep clothes on me.” Jackson sighed.

“Something else Matt took from you?”

“yeah… I guess.”

“You know you can talk about this with me. Right?”

“I’m slowly getting that.” Jackson smelled happier.

“Good.” Scott smiled. “Now… we need to see about getting you out of your shell a little bit.”

“How?” Jackson blushed.

“You’re going to jerk off in there while I sit out here and listen.”

“I…”

“Jackson I’m standing naked out here with a throbbing boner… don’t you want to help me get off?” Jackson’s smells arched towards aroused then.

“What do I have to do?”

“It’s simple… put the towel on the ground…” A thrill went through Scott as Jackson put the towel on the floor where he could see it. “How’s it feel to be naked and know I know you’re naked in there.”

“Exciting.” Jackson moaned.

“Hold the base of your cock.” He listened to Jackson doing what he told him to do. “Now slowly stroke up and down your cock.” Jackson whimpered as he touched himself. “Again, a little slower.”

“Slower?” Jackson’s voice cracked at that.

“Yes, slower.” Scott’s voice showed his own arousal as he reached down and matched Jackson’s strokes. “How’s that…?”

“God it’s torture.”

“I know…”

“yo-you know?”

“I’m doing it too, same pace…”

“fuck…” Jackson swore under his breath, his arousal spiking again making him whimper as he tried not to cum.

“Now three fast strokes.” Jackson bit his lip and moaned as he quickly did the new strokes but waited before he did a fourth.

“Good boy.” Jackson felt his face turn crimson. He liked that, he liked that a lot and he wasn’t sure how to explain that. The best he could do was focus and try to get through this till he could explore what he was feeling… right? He wasn’t sure.

“What now?” Jackson panted.

“Six slow strokes.” Scott matched his breathing to Jackson’s as well as his speed. Jackson gave a filthy moan and Scott smirked. “You need it _that_ bad already?”

“My balls are hurting…”

“Unlock the stall door.”

“but…” Jackson bit his lips.

“I’m not going to open it. But it’s a sign of trust.” Scott put a little of his alpha authority into his voice, but kept it light. He didn’t want Jackson to feel influenced, he wanted him to know he had options still. Scott held his breath as he waited and listened as Jackson undid the bolt. The door opened slightly with the movement and showed Jackson’s knee and the unbroken line of the side of his body.

“fuck…” Scott huffed.

“y-you like it?” Jackson blushed.

“I’d love to see more…” Jackson slowly moved the door to reveal his leg and hip and half his chest. He blushed harder as he looked Scott in the eye and could see all of Scott on full display. Jackson’s eyes went wide as he drank it all in and he had to struggle not to be completely consumed by the feelings he had when he looked at Scott’s body.

“wow.” Jackson licked his lips.

“You like what you see?” Scott rubbed his hands down his body.

“yes.” Jackson blushed, the first time he’d admitted that to himself let alone anyone else.

“Show me more of you?” Jackson bit his lip and opened the door a little at a time till he was sitting there naked and hard in front of Scott who smiled at him and licked his own lips. “You ready for another order?”

“Order..?” Jackson’s eyes were half glazed from the pleasure he was feeling.

“Be a good pup, and take a hold of your cock, just hold it.” Scott took his in hand too. “Just like this, just watch me and mirror my actions. Try to move in time with me.”

“O-okay…” Jackson bit his lips and matched Scott’s movements. A tight grip then a fast stroke, followed by six or seven slow agonizing strokes, the both of them moaning and panting as they worked each other up. Their lust building on one another till it was all they could do to hang on to themselves. The world narrowing down to their cocks as they watched and Scott began to twist as he sped up, Jackson falling in kind and soon they were both roaring as they shot their cum on the men’s room floor.

Scott had a big enough load for him, having not gotten off since before school, but Jackson came for nearly a full two minutes, drenching the towel at his feet in cum before he slumped in the stall, all but boneless as he struggled to get his breathing under control.

“Good?”

“Yes.” Jackson gave a weak smile as he lay there on the toilet feeling a little exposed and gave a little shiver at that.

“You good?” Scott’s tone changed and Jackson sat there for a moment thinking and shook his head. Scott nodded and moved in close and picked up the soiled towel and blocked the doorway with his own body. “Do you want held?”

“would you?” Jackson bit his lip, trying to hold back the tears as they threatened to flood his eyes.

“Of course.” Scott moved into the stall and closed the door behind him. He helped Jackson up and sat down and pulled Jackson up into his lap and held him and softly spoke to him while he held onto him. Jackson rested his head on Scott’s chest and let himself be taken care of. The fact that they were both naked was ignored, and Scott focused on Jackson on a person. Telling him how good he was and how proud of him he was. All while being gentle and touching him just right. It stopped that sinking spinning feeling he’d felt earlier and he let himself just be and float in that safe space.

Jackson wasn’t sure how long they sat like that. He’d dozed off and blushed at having gone to sleep on Scott like that. There was a cleared throat and a knock on the stall door. Jackson’s eyes went wide.

“What’s up Coach?” Scott asked calmly, and Jackson marveled at his restrain and control to be able to be in this situation and use his senses to know who was there.

“You two okay?” The concern was thick in his voice.

“Yeah, just showing someone how much I care about him.” Scott said softly, watching the blush creep down Jackson’s cheeks.

“Well, I’ll leave the door to the locker room unlocked for you. Clean up after yourselves. And lock up when you’re done okay?”

“Will do Coach.”

“And McCall?”

“Yes Coach?”

“Maybe you two can stop fighting on the field and in the locker room if you two start fucking somewhere other than school?” He left and Scott smirked while Jackson looked horrified.

“oh god.” He buried his face in Scott’s chest.

“What’s wrong?” Scott cooed softly.

“he knows…” Jackson felt his face flush.

“I’m pretty sure everyone’s going to know soon enough that you got off and relaxed. And if I start showing how much I do care about you… I think they might get the hint sooner or later. Some sooner…”

“fuck…” Jackson sighed.

“How about we go take that shower first.” Jackson’s face went crimson at that.

“I… I’ve never…” Jackson blushed up at Scott.

“I know.” Scott kissed him softly. “But we’re going to get there when we’re both ready, not before.” He smiled and stroked Jackson’s cheek. “now… I want you to walk calmly and slowly to the locker room shower, no towel, no covering up, and you’ll masturbate in the showers in front of me.”

“i…” Jackson bit his lip, before nodding.

“Say it.”

“Yes.” Jackson looked up at Scott who touched his cheek and lifted his chin up to look him in the eyes.

“Yes what?” Jackson’s eyes were lust blown then, swallowed up in darkness save the golden amber glowing around the edges as he spoke.

“Yes sir.”

“Good pup.” Scott kissed Jackson before helping him to stand up and opening the stall door. “But first, you’re going to stand facing the door without covering yourself while I clean up our mess.”

“R-realy?” Jackson shivered.

“Absolutely.”

“What if someone comes in?” Jackson looked at the door with a rising pulse of fear in him.

“Than you’ll stand there and talk to them naked with cum on your abs and thigh, and act like it’s a totally normal thing.” Scott smirked and used his ruined towel to clean up the mess left in the stall from Jackson before walking over to his own spilled seed and mopping it up. Once his werewolf senses couldn’t detect anything else he took Jackson’s hand and they walked to the locker room holding hands. Jackson felt like he was floating. He’d wanted to do this, but he always figured his first time holding a boy’s hand would be fully clothed, not buck naked at school.

But Scott made him stand there in the open while he set the temperature for him before ushering Jackson into the spray. He dirrected his pup’s use of his own body, making Jackson touch himself in all the places Scott wanted him to touch, and only when and how Scott said. It didn’t take long for Jackson to be panting and throbbing with need only to be taken to the edge again and again before Scott talked him over the edge and into shooting his load against the shower wall, panting and clutching at slick tiles. Scott walked into the spray behind him and held him as he kissed his neck and took Jackson in hand and brought him off to his third orgasm in the last hour.

Afterwards Scott held him for a bit and then walked with him hand in hand out to their clothes but kept Jackson naked as he himself dressed and sat there admiring Jackson. Jackson kept blushing and checking out Scott the whole time. He’d come to two realizations in the last hour, Scott liked to watch as much as he liked to watch, and that he liked being seen. And he could tell Scott knew that.

“Let’s go to your locker.” Jackson nodded and padded over to his locker and opened it for Scott. He went through Jackson’s clothes and put his shirt and pants in his backpack and held Jackson’s underwear. “Dry off, put on a show for me and I might let you wear these.” He held up the underwear and sat on the bench across from Jackson who blushed furiously as he pulled his towel out and began to try to put on a sexy towel drying show on for Scott.

He was hard and his nipples rock hard by the time he was dry and laid his towel down looking back at Scott who had a bulge in his jeans as he slowly stroked it.

“I think you earned something…” Scott handed the underwear over and Jackson slowly pulled it on, blushing as he stood back up and gathered his things, walking out of the locker room with Scott as he locked up and walking the halls in just his underwear while rock hard was going to do dirty things to his imagination later.

“You good?” Scott asked, a hand resting on Jackson’s bare shoulder.

“Yeah…” Jackson nodded.

“But?”

“I’m not sure how to submit all the time.” Jackson bit his lip.

“We’ll learn when works for us.” Scott squeezed his shoulder gently and guided Jackson out to the parking lot where it was mostly empty now. “You want to ride in my car or you want to follow me?” Jackson looked at him for a moment. “I have a couple stops to make before we go to the pack meeting.”

“oh god.” Jackson’s face flushed as he tried to cover up, realizing the pack meeting was going to be going on in a couple hours. He always had just enough time to get off his shift and head to Scott’s place for the meeting unless they were out at the preserve.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fully dressed for the meeting.” Jackson calmed down and nodded at this. “Follow me and I’ll take us where I want to go, and we’ll do some shopping and then you can decide how you want to be dressed when we greet the pack.”

“Y… you want to te-tell them?” Jackson almost folded in on himself.

“Only that we might be thinking about getting serious.” Scott held him. “What we do together is private. And I won’t embarrass you like that.” Jackson nodded and hugged Scott before getting in his car. Scott smiled and drove through town till he got to the adult emporium before getting out of his car and waiting on Jackson to come park beside him. He motioned for Jackson to come out of the car, and was hunched in on himself as he got out and walked over to Scott who kissed him and started working his hands down Jackson’s sides before he rested his hands on Jackson’s hips and lowered his boxers about a half inch so that the base of his cock came into view as did the cleft of his ass.

“You good?”

“yes sir.” Jackson nodded, biting his lip.

“We’re going to go in there and we’re going to get some stuff.” Jackson nodded and silently followed, his head down as they walked into the sex shop and Jackson felt eyes on him as he stood there so exposed in his underwear. Fuck he had never felt this raw and exposed in his life. Scott walked up and talked to the guy behind the counter and Jackson couldn’t hear anything over the rush of blood in his ears.

He felt like a piece of meat and was horrified to see that he had a massive erection the whole time. Scott eventually came back and took a hold of the back of his neck and pulled him along, guiding him back to an isle where there were various butt plugs, cock rings, ball stretchers, and a few other things that made Jackson’s face turn completely crimson but made his cock throb with need.

“Someone needs some discipline.” Scott lightly smacked Jackson’s boner and watched it bounce in the fabric that was rapidly getting tighter. “I want you to point to a toy for your ass. You’ll be wearing it for the rest of the night.” Jackson, blushing furiously, slowly pointed at a large curved one about as big as his own cock. “Really? You want to feel it tonight.” Jackson nodded quietly as Scott picked it up and put it in his basket before moving them to a couple cock rings and a thick heavy ball stretcher before moving along and pulling Jackson’s boxers down to look at his cock before picking out a cock cage and smirking as Jackson scrambles to pull his boxers up again.

“y… you want to lock me up?” Jackson eyed it with care.

“Not tonight. You’ve been going too long with out getting off as it is. I plan to milk you till you can’t walk. And then I plan to maybe put you in this in a day or two so I can get your sex under my control.” Scott smiled softly. “now… we have a couple more things to get before Jake’s done.”

“Jake?” Jackson blinked.

“He’s a guy I met at The Jungle. I had him get a couple custom items down for me, and get them customized while I do some shopping.” Scott continued walking along and stopped at the fetish gear.

“what is some of this stuff?” Jackson frowned.

“Some of its clothing… some of it’s sex stuff… some’s both.” Scott picked up a leather harness and held it against Jackson’s nude torso and saw how Jackson’s cock throbbed at it and put it in the basket before walking along and finding a white and cream puppy hood and ghosted his fingers along the curve of it watching Jackson for his reaction. The bob of his cock, the in take of breath, the way his eyes glazed over and Scott took it off the hook.

“tonight?” Jackson bit his lip.

“Only if you want to, and only when you’re ready to wear it.” Scott nodded and Jackson nodded, relaxing as they walked through and eventually got a set of mittens that looked like puppy paws, a vibrating inflating tail butt plug, and a couple squeaky toys before he went to another isle and picked up what to Jackson looked like a set of hard curved boards that he couldn’t figure out what they were.

“I’d have to specialty order these…” Scott frowned.

“What are they?”

“A humbler. This part rests behind your ass, and this part opens up to put your balls through so that it pulls your balls back and keeps them almost even with your hole so you can’t stand up.” Jackson’s face went crimson. “But given _our_ strengths… I’d have to get one made of something sturdier than this.” Jackson touched it and frowned, it felt pretty strong already.

“You think…”

“Oh I know. If I can bend steal when I’m pissed, I’m pretty sure you can break lacquered wood with out meaning to.” Jackson had so many more questions then. “And we’ll keep that on the list of things to get later.” He patted Jackson’s shoulder and looked up when he saw Jake waving him over. They walked over and Jackson blushed furiously as there were three items on the counter.

The first was a fancy white leather with gold accents dog collar with a gold dog tag that read ‘Jacks, Property of Scott McCall’ on the tag, and gave Scott’s contact information. The next was some sort of bracelet with something similar but it had Scott’s pack symbol engraved into the plate. The third item took Jackson a moment but he realized it was a white gold cock ring with the same information as the dog tag. He blushed harder as he realized Scott was paying for all this and the stuff in the basket.

“I should…” Jackson went to reach for his wallet and realized he didn’t have it.

“I left yours in the car for this reason. This is my treat.” He kissed Jackson who kissed back, aware that he was hard and people were watching as Scott held him by his throbbing cloth covered cock as they made out. Scott pulled back and kept stroking him through his underwear as he signed some stuff.

“You know… if he gives up the undies… I might take 25% off…” Jake smirked.

“You run a hard bargin…” Scott pondered. “35?”

“I can do 35… but I’ll do 45 if he cums on them first.”

“In or on?”

“On.” Jake grinned wickedly, and Scott nodded.

“Give the man your underwear.” Jackson blushed but hung his head and spoke.

“Yes sir.” He lowered his underwear and gave it to the guy behind the counter before Scott moved behind him and pulled him into a kiss over his shoulder, his hand wrapping around Jackson’s swollen cock and jerking him off before he came across the counter and even hit Jake’s jeans. “god…” Jackson went limp against Scott’s body.

“I think you made a mess puppy.” Scott licked Jackson’s jaw line and pointed to the mess on Jake’s pants. “You should lick it up.”

“yes sir.” Jackson nodded, crawling around the counter and licking Jake’s groin as he looked him in the eyes, seeing an inhuman glint of power in his eyes before he could smell wolf heavily in the air. Jake ground his groin against Jackson’s face before pulling back.

“Much more and I might owe you money…” Jake smirked, calculating the savings and charging Scott for the toys and clothes before he gave a hungry look at Jackson as they left the shop.

“A friend of yours?”

“We met on a supernatural forum for guys who need _our_ kinds of sex.” Scott smiled.

“He’s a werewolf?”

“Sort of… he turns into a giant wolf. He’s a different kind to us.”

“Huh…” Jackson wondered what it must be like turning into a giant wolf. How did that work? He could only barely understand the rapid cellular growth of hair, claws, and fangs, but a full canine body? How was that possible? The short answer was magic.

“Now…you have options on what you wear to the pack meeting.” Scott laid the gear and Jackson’s cloths out in the back seat of his car.

“I get to choose?”

“Yep. Make it good and I’ll make your night better than you expected.”

“okay…” Jackson swallowed and selected his jeans, the larger plug, the cock ring with his name on it, the ball stretcher, the bracelet and collar, as well as the harness.

“You’re jumping in the deep end for the pack meeting.” Scott looked over the selection.

“I want to make my dom happy.” Jackson bit his lip.

“Oh you definitely do that.” Scott’s hand was on Jackson’s ass as he kneaded the flesh of it before he had Jackson get on all fours over the bumper of his car and began fingering Jackson open before lubing up the plug with the lube he kept in the car and worked it to the hilt in Jackson who nearly sobbed and came. They took their time getting the cock ring and ball stretcher on before Jackson put his jeans on and the rest of his _clothes_ before he walked over to his car and let out a loud moan as he sat down hard.

“Problems?”

“that… feels…” He shuddered.

“Oh you must have turned it on when you sat down.”

“T-turned on?” Jackson whimpered.

“Well I haven’t paired it with my phone yet, so I didn’t turn it on.” Scott smirked and Jackson moaned as he watched Scott pack the rest of the things away in his car before he followed him to Scott’s house, glad they were in the preserve tonight, even though it was going to be where in white leather with gold filigree patterns on it in front of everyone in Scott’s house. But Scott kept him on edge for the duration of the pack meeting, and through practice, since he used the pack meeting to pair his phone with Jackson’s vibrating butt plug and kept changing the pattern. The werewolves in the group wrinkling their nose as the smell of sex drenching Jackson as he struggled not to cum in front of them. Afterwards, Scott helped him take off the harness and put on his work clothes.

Helping that involved slowly fucking Jackson with the toy in his ass till he came all over himself and Scott gave him a slow teasing handjob with a warm wet cloth before cleaning him up and dressing him so that he was still wearing the ball stretcher and cock ring, as well as the butt plug under his dress clothes for work, and the shirt just barely hid his collar so they opted to take it off and leave just the bracelet on him as Scott drove him to work.

“I could have driven.” Jackson blushed, as they pulled up at the coffee shop he worked at.

“Oh I’m taking you home after work. And I’m going to stay for your shift tonight.”

“R-really?”

“Absolutely. I want to see my pup at work… and then when we go back to my place tonight… I think we can put that collar and hood back on you… and maybe see about getting you something _bigger_ for back here.” He gripped Jackson’s ass before kissing him and sending him ahead of him into work while he smirked and casually walked in and found himself a spot to sit while he waited out Jackson’s shift to be over. The other barista hit on Scott but he let her down gently. With a pout she asked why he wasn’t interested and he pointed at Jackson and smiled as Jackson blushed. She told him to read Jackson’s wrist and she’d get it.

He hadn’t expected her to march over and take Jackson’s wrist and read his tag there before gasping and hugging Jackson. He smiled at that, glad that Jackson had someone he worked with who was so accepting and happy for him. He also wasn’t expecting her to buy him a free sugar cookie before going back to work. After work Scott waved her off and they went to his car where he stood for a minute and looked around, listening to the night.

“What?” Jackson bit his lip, not sure what was going through his dom’s head but he could tell it was turning him on.

“I think you can wear the collar and the harness home…”

“okay…”

“And no pants or shirt.” Jackson’s cock throbbed at that. “Because I intend to tease you and edge you the whole way home. You good with that pup?”

“Yes, sir.” Jackson swallowed, undressing there in the parking lot outside of his work before getting in the car and nuzzling against Scott’s hand before he dropped his hand to Jackson’s cock and turned the butt plug up to the maximum speed as he drove through the night making Jackson keen high in his throat before they stopped at every stop light, giving him slow deliberate strokes till he had Jackson squealing for him, long before they ever made it back to Scott’s house.

Where he made the pup carry everything into the house and smirked as he pulled Jackson in for a kiss before closing the door and gesturing upstairs because he wasn’t done pleasuring his submissive.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you’re happy my friend.


End file.
